


The Hidden Mist Prodigy

by Gravatea



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Gen, Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Still suffering from the results of the Fourth Mizukage's brutal reign, this young prodigy struggles to discover herself all over again. Yet another OC bio. The inspiration just won't stop.





	The Hidden Mist Prodigy

Name: Kiyomizu, Nami (Last, First)

Age: 17-18 (Part I), 20-21 (Part II)

Sex: Female

Academy Graduation Age: 8

Chunin Promotion Age: 9

Rank: Anbu (Part I), Jonin (Part II)

Occupation: Ninja

Affiliation(s): Kirigakure

Skills/Abilities:

Nature Release: Earth, Lightning, Water (affinity)

Mastery of Kenjutsu

Skilled at Medical Ninjutsu

Equipment: Chokuto ("Straight Sword" in addition to standard Ninja equipment), Poison (Paralytic/Hallucinogenic)

Summon Contract: Shark

Main Techniques:

[Mystical Palm Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique)

[Chakra Scalpel](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel)

[Earth Release: Earth Style Wall](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Earth-Style_Wall)

[Water Release: Water Trumpet](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Water_Trumpet)

[Water Clone Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique)

[Hiding in Mist Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Mist_Technique)

[Silent Killing Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Killing)

[Water Prison Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique)

[Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Shark_Bullet_Technique)

[Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Great_Shark_Bullet_Technique)

Ninja Art: Elemental Subjugation (A technique of her own creation with multiple steps utilizing three chakra natures. First, the user creates an earth wall between them and the opponent(s) to obscure their next move. Then, she leaps above the wall and uses a prepared Water Trumpet (prepared behind the wall) to damage/stun them in addition to flooding the general area with a large pool of water. Finally, she lands and channels Lightning Nature chakra into the pooled water to stun the opponent(s) and knock them unconscious. More Chakra can be channeled to make this technique lethal. The downside to this technique is the heavy chakra requirement.)

Stats:

Part I                                    Part II

Ninjutsu: 4.5                      Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4                         Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 2.5                     Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 4                    Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3                         Strength: 3

Speed: 4                             Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 3                          Stamina: 3.5

Hand Seals: 5                     Hand Seals: 5

Total: 30                             Total: 32

Backstory:

Nami was schooled during the brutal reign of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, and took part in the equally brutal graduation ritual. A child prodigy, she graduated after only a few years of training, and was forced to kill her older sister in the process. She was promoted to Chunin a year later. Due to the circumstances of her childhood, Nami became emotionally deadened in order to cope, but the reforms of the Fifth Mizukage caused her to realize who she really is and has slowly started “reawakening” her emotions.

Nami is skilled in ninjutsu, having a mastery of three of the five chakra natures, as well as Kenjutsu, wielding a chokuto sword coated in a paralytic poison that also causes mild hallucinations in the victim, rendering them unable to discern friend or foe, increasing adrenaline production and causing them to become fearful and paranoid. If left untreated, the poison will eventually kill the victim, having caused an overdose of adrenaline.

By the time of Naruto’s graduation, Nami has become a member of the Kirigakure’s Anbu unit. However, after discovering a letter from her deceased sister, she resigned from the Anbu and was made a Jonin.

_Nami,_

_If you're reading this, then you've managed to kill me. My plan for your survival worked and you managed to become a full-fledged Kunoichi. I know you must resent the way I treated you, putting you down all the time, but it was for a purpose. To make it easier for you to finish me. When I realized that you were talented enough to graduate with me, I knew they'd pair us against each other, just to prove a point. I'm so sorry for the way that I've treated you. You ARE special, little sister. I’ve known it for ages. Please understand why I did this and know that you were never the one at fault. Be as proud of yourself as I am of you. Goodbye Nami. I will always love you._

_-Kiyomizu Hama_


End file.
